Circle Daybreak Survey
by The Bird is the Word
Summary: The Circle Daybreak Members all take random surveys. R&R please! :
1. Poppy North

Circle Daybreak Survey

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Night World Series, they own me.**

Spoiler- all the Circle Daybreak members take a survey. Hmmm….interesting answers.

Poppy North-

Name- Poppy North!

Nick Name- Poppy North? Poppy? Poppy-tive Thinker?

Birthday- When I was born.

Birthplace- San Francisco. (That's in California for those who don't know, Ash.)

Current Residence- Ooooh fancy words…..ummmm Circle Daybreak Mansion outside Las Vegas

Eye Color- Light Green……well at least last time I checked.

Hair color- coppery….

Height-  I'm simply 5'2

Weight- Excuse me? (102 pounds)

Right or Left Handed- I'm left handed, that's right, left handed not right. Ohwhatnow?

Orientation- I happen to be a witch.

Status- HYPER!

Heritage- My mother and father…..oh snap!

Shoe Size- Uh, I don't know, like 7?

Ring Size- Why!?! Is Jamie going to ask to marry me?

Graduating Year- -sniffs- I never did graduate.

Zodiac Sign- You say what now?

Siblings- Twin brother, Phil.

Pets- …….Jamie?

Favorites-

Color(s) - It depends on my mood, right now it's orange.

Food- Lady Fingers, darling.

Drink- Blood?

Snack- animals.

Candy- Skittles!

Cereal- Special K! Yay!

Ice Cream- Cotton Candy, duh!

Restaurant- I prefer to eat at home. –Wink, wink-

Store- Build-a-bear!!!!! Woohoo!

Book- Jamie's mind is like a book……

Animal- Giraffe. I always wanted to be one!  -sighs-

Movie- August Rush, I love it no matter what James says, even though it's not New Age music!

TV Show- Life is like a TV show.

Quote- "You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her, because she sings a song only you can understand." –James, my one and only Soulmate.

Type of Music- New Age! Yay! Feksfandnfmadsa- sorry, I had a slight spasm.

Band- so many……

Solo Artist- Yo Mama! Owned!

Flower- Poppy (inside joke, whoever knows my name should get it.)

Season- Summer….which is actually the best and worst season, if you know what I mean.

Sport- The art of jumping.

This or that….

Pepsi or Coke- I'll take the 'or' please and thank you.

Mountain Dew or Dr. Pepper- Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew's name makes no sense.

Chocolate or Vanilla- Vanilla actually.

Mickey d's or Burger King- WTF?

Love or Money- LOVE! Stop! In the name of LOVE! (I fail at making a sing along!)

Music or TV- music, all the way.

Dog or Cat- ELEPHANT!

Mom or Dad- What type of question is that?

Truck or Car- Car?

Lake or Ocean- Lake, ever since that dream with Ash……

Rain or Sunshine- SUNSHINE!!!! Though I'd prefer Jamie out of all of these.

Country or City- City mah homies!

Dark or Light- Dark! (Yet another inside joke.)

Night or Day- You're asking for it----Night! (Inside Joke!)

Firsts….

Kiss- James……….. 

Crush- JAMIE! JAMIE! JAMIE!

Love- -sighs- James Rasmussen, that rascal –shakes her head in remembrance.-

Best Friend- James….again

Pet- Does James count on this one, too?

Sport- The art of James.

Have You Ever….

Been in a fist fight- As a matter of fact, yes. I was only five, though.

Lied to someone- YES, THEY STILL THINK I'M DEAD, REMEMBER?

Stolen anything- Well, I really needed some tampons and they were half off anyway…. I mean…uh no, psh, what would ever give you that idea, crazy?

Been Cheated On- Nope! James would never……wait, is that why asking this question? James Rasmussen!

Cheated on someone- -gasps- NEVER!

Used someone- yeah, yo mama! OH!

Been Lied to- Ya think?

Made out with JUST a friend- -girlishly giggles- maybe.

Been in lust- if I knew what that was, I'd tell you.

Been engaged- James?

Kicked somebody in the nuts- Ash and his little squirrel friends…….

Held a gun- WHAT? Me? Poppy North? Holding a _gun?_

Sky dived- Sadly, no, but I wish I did.

Bungee jumped- YESSSS!!!

Gone out of Country- Mexico doesn't rock as much as it's supposed to. 

Got beaten up- so you _do _know my deepest darkest secrets?

Killed an animal- -cries- I WAS SO MAD, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ASH! I SWEAR!

Swam in the ocean- No, I'm isolated from the rest of the universe.

Smoked cigarettes- ok, EW!

Smoked Weed- WHA!?

Thank you this been eye opening- THAT'S NOT A QUESTION, STUPID!

Fine then, who is your BFF- not you, that's for sure.

Just tell me, Poppy- Wow, you know my name……

TELL ME! - Fine, fine you are! (James is actually)

(Hey guess what I can read inside parenthesis) – Then you're amazing.

Hey, thanks! – No problem, computer.

You're pretty- I know –flips hair and stalks out of the room-


	2. Ash Redfern

Circle Daybreak Survey

**I DO NOT own the Night World or any of the characters in it, but I do own you, admit it, I do, you can't deny it.**

Ash Redfern-

1. Your Full Name: Ash Redfern the First.

2. Age: 18!

3. Favorite Color? Blueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D

4. Favorite Movie: Um, Er, actually it's How the Grinch Stole Christmas……he reminded me of me…..Don't tell Quinn he'll roast me alive! Literally!

5. Favorite Song: Don'cha by the Pussy Cat Dolls….mmmmmmm

6. Favorite Band: Ruby and the Rockets! Yay! Wait, don't tell Mare, she'll roast me, she hates that goddess-forsaken show…..spare me please!

7. Most Embarrassing Moment: When I told Quinn how I feel about him……he wasn't too happy, because I have Mare, and he has Rashel, but I just had to tell him, he needed to know!

8. Are you a virgin? What's that? Meaning of the word, please?

9. What makes you really happy? Pokemon……………

10. What makes you the maddest? When a Japanese cook forgets to kill the Sushi, and gives you an alive fish, doesn't that bug you?

11. Tell me what you think of me: Well, I'm lamia and you're a computer………

12. Do you know me or if you don't, do you wanna meet me? Well, I kind of have Mary-Lynette…….

PART 2

1. Are we friends? Are you gay? If so…….

2. Do you have a crush on me/are you attracted to me? Bagels?

3. Would you kiss me? Hey….look a squirrel…..

4. Would you ever ask me out or go out with me if I asked you? Thierry calls…..oh look a dragon……

5. Tell me one odd/interesting fact about you: I……sleep….shirtless?

6. Would you take care of me when I'm sick? I'll get Thea to do that…….. (Freak)

7. Do you want to tell me something that you couldn't before? Why couldn't I say it before?

8. What do you know about me? You're desperate….

9. Do you/have you talk(ed) crap about me? I need some TUMS…

10. Do you think I'm a good person? You're a computer, silly!

11. Would you let me sleep with you (in the same bed)? I'm not sure Mary-Lynette would, It would kind of be uncomfortable……a computer, Mary-Lynette…..me…..doesn't work out that well, sorry.

12. Do you think I'm attractive? Well, you do have a very shiny screen…….

13. Are there ever times when you want to call me but don't? Yeah, well, I don't have Time Warner Cable, so I can't anyway.

14. Would you ever listen to my problems even if they don't involve you? Look at the time! I have to go rub Kestrel's feet, nice talking to you…….

15. If you could change anything about me, would you? What would it be? THE ABILITY TO TYPE ON YOUR OWN.

16. Would you come over for no reason just to hang out? Well, no, I wouldn't sorry.

17. Will you post this so I can fill it out for you? Of course! Wait, what?


	3. Jez Redfern

**Disclaimer- Hey, guess what? I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD!**

Jez Redfern-

Full Name- Jezebel Redfern, but if you call me Jezebel…….

When's the last time you ran- When's the last time you ran, tubby?

Do your jeans have rips, tears, holes in them- Yes, my North Beach jacket does, too.

What are you dreading right now- Ash, he's downstairs watching Teletubies again, ugh.

Do you celebrate Hanukkah- WTF? Do I look Jewish?

Do you get a full 8hrs of sleep every night- Why ask such personal questions, computer? That's not cool.

Who last grabbed your butt- WOW! WOW! WOW! All you need to know is that it was my Soulmate, creeper.

Do you own a pair of Converse- Yes? Why, do you wanna steal them, huh? HUH?!?

Do you eat raw cookie doe- He, he, maybe. –Giggles-

Have you ever kicked a vending machine- Many times.

Don't you hate it when a radio station ruins a good song by playing it too many times- Yea, I guess so, but some of those songs aren't good at all, like Boom Boom Pow, or Poker Face, no offense Lady GaGa.

Do you watch Trading Spaces- No? But Ash does.

How do you eat Oreos- Well, you stick them in your freaking mouth, chew, then swallow, dum-dum.

Are you cocky- Are you gay?

Do you wear your shoes in the house- No, Lady Hannah would destroy me.

Who, or what, sleeps with you- Morgy!

At what age did you find out Santa wasn't real- What? Santa's not real? Right now, you bastard!

What do you do when you're sad- Make others around me sad, until they're pissed and actually want to cheer me up.

Who would you call if you won the lottery- My bank, stupid.

Last time you saw your best friend- I saw Morgead this morning…..

Is anyone on you bad side now- Yes, everyone but Morgead, he, he, they all think I have PMS.

Do you watch Grey's Anatomy- WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE GAY SHOWS? ONLY ASH WATCHES THEM!

How do most people spell your name- They don't. Oh snap!

Would you wear your boyfriend's clothes- Would you shut up?! You know nothing, computer!

What are you doing tomorrow- Not you.

Is Justin Timberlake going to be the next Michael Jackson- How should I know? Ask him yourself all mighty computer.

Will you keep your last name when you get married- Where would it be going?

When was the last time you left your house- These stupid Daybreak Witches are making sure it's not anytime soon……

Do you return your cart- NO I'M JEZEBEL! THE ALMIGHTY STEALER OF GROCERY CARTS!

Do you have a dishwasher- No, I'm left put here to do dishes in the rain.

What noise do you hear- Poppy yelling.

Would you survive in prison- Yes, as for the people already in the prison……..

Do you know anyone with the same name as you- Yes; it's called my altar-ego.

What pants are you wearing right now- Who said I'm wearing any pants?

Ever been to Georgia- Yes, I take Midnight trains there all the time.

What song best describes your life right now- Yo Mama. OWNAGE!

Do you own expensive perfume- I don't need perfume, Morgead already likes the way I smell. Ok, that sounded perverted.

Do you like sushi- TOTALLY!

Am I annoying you- Very much so.

Do you like big butts- AND I CANNOT LIE!

You other brothers can't deny- WHEN I GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST AND A ROUNF THING IN YOUR FACE!

You get sprung! – Ha, ha computer, we have some good times.


	4. John Quinn

**Disclaimer- OMG! I don't own the Night World!**

John Quinn-

Full Name- John Quinn……?

Age- like 400 years old

We need you to confess some things to us- I…..enjoy……puzzles?

No, not that- OOPS

Do you talk a lot when you get nervous- no, why, you're a silly computer, you know, I mean, honestly, why wouldn't I talk a lot when I get nervous, psh, I'm telling the Dell company you accused me of something! FEAR ME, COMPUTER!

Are you really ticklish- no, I'm Quinn, THE Quinn, Quinn the Eskimo, Quinn the Great, John Quinn of Boston, Quinn the Pilgrim, Quinn the Homeboy, Quinn the Dark and Powerful, Quinn the Gangsta, Quinn the…….oh God, Rashel, what are you doing with that feather! Hehe! I guess I am ticklish, Rashel, stop it, Rashel!

Are you homosexual- WTF? NO!

Can you sleep in a room if the door is open- No, I don't want bugs to get into my house.

Do you believe in true love- Si, mi amigo, take Rashel for instance

Have you ran away from home- I kind of had to, my dad was trying to kill me………

Do you listen to political music- All the time.

Do you collect comic books- Yes, batman and cat woman-pun intended

Do you shut others out when you're sad- THESE BOOTS ARE MADE FOR WALKING AND THAT'S JUST WHAT THEY'LL DO! Huh? Did you speak infidel?

Have you stayed out all night- And here I thought computers were smart.

I am keeping a secret from the world- what you talking bout Willis? Bout me being a vampire?

Do you watch the news- No?

Do you love Disney movies- I ALREADY SAID I WASN'T HOMOSEXUAL! Ash loves Disney movies though……did you know his favorite movie is the Grinch, I'm going to go beat him now.

Do you kill bugs- Only if they're purple

Have you slipped and fell in public- No, I'm not clumsy like SOME PEOPLE! –Cough, cough- Ash –cough, cough-

Do you love Spam- WTF is Spam?

Do you love to bake- I love to bake!

Have you worn a dress before- only once or twice…….DON'T JUDGE ME!

Have you talked on the phone for more than six hours- Well I was lonely, and it was a very long Winter.

Do you love Dr. Phil- yea, he's a hottie. (Sarcasm)

Do you LOL- LOL, LOL, LOL, you're funny!

Have you tried alcohol- I may look only 18, but I'm actually like 4234812093481 years old, in exaggeration.

Do you love Lord of the Flies- Excuse me? I'm a death-eater, I only worship Lord Voldamort.

Do you like chocolate- Eric does.

Have you hugged a stranger- OH YEAH, SO MANY TIMES, IT'S SO FUN! I'M GOING TO GO HUG ONE RIGHT NOW! 'Hey you! Yeah, you with the leather jacket!'

Have you ever kicked a guy in the nuts- No, but I've kicked a girl in the nuts.

Have you ever bitten someone- Er, um, well, er, uh, um, er, well, you know, uh, Rashel, there you are!

Have you ever gotten the chicken pox- Yes and now you have had it too, computer.

Have you ever heard the Wolf cry to the blue corn moon- OR ASKED A GRINNING BOBCAT WHY HE GRINNED!

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains- CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND?

Are you married- No, but I have a Soulmate, you want to get married and not tell Rashel?

That'd be cool! – I know right?

Let's go shopping- OK!


	5. Raksha Keller

**Disclaimer---GUESS WHAT!? I don't own the Night World………….BUT I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP MY QUEST TO TAKE TWILIGHT DOWN! WAHAHA! Don't tell my mother.**

Raksha Keller—

Survey:

Firsts-

Do you still talk to your FIRST love- WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ABOUT MIKE?!

What was your FIRST alcoholic drink- well, I've never done alcohol…..but I have done catnip

What was your FIRST job- I was seven and I was with Winnie and Nissa to go kill a mouse that was bugging Thierry.

Who was the FIRST person you texted today- Does it look like I'm in any condition to text with paws?

Who is the FIRST person you thought of this morning- Robert Pattinson—TO KILL HIM! Wahaha!

Who was you FIRST grade teacher- Yo mama.

When did you go on your FIRST ride on an airplane- to the sky? WTF?

Who was you FIRST best friend- I have to best friends. Do I even have FRIENDS? Are you mocking me, computer?

What was the FIRST thing you did this morning- kill a dog.

What was the FIRST concert you ever went to- Well, it wasn't really a concert….just a DOWN WITH TWILIGHT rally…….Wahaha!

FIRST piercing- my tail. What….you got a problem with that?

FIRST foreign country you've ever been to- Minnesota.

When was your FIRST detention- well—I was grounded by Daybreak because I clawed on some wood furniture……?

FIRST movie you remember seeing- Psh, I watch NO movies (Hannah Montana—the Movie)

FIRST roommate- Galen—hehe

If you had one wish, what would it be- WTF? Where is the FIRST in that? I guess it would be………more catnip.

What is the FIRST thing you do when you get home- DANCE!

Other random questions-

How did you get one of your scars- Well, this one right here on my elbow—I was drunk off of catnip and—well yeah, I won't elaborate for your sake of innocence.

How did you celebrate your last birthday- YOU'RE AN EVIL COMPUTER! I DON'T CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY!

How are you feeling at this moment- hmmm…..catty.

How did you get that shirt you're wearing- who said I'm wearing a shirt? ; P

How was your night last night- WERE YOU SPYING ON ME AND GALEN AGAIN? COMPUTER, I'MA GET YOU!

How much money did you spend last month- How the hell am I supposed to know? Freak.

How old will you be at your next birthday- YOU JUST LOVE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE CRAP, DON'T YOU?

What's your mother's name- OH NO YOU DIDN'T! Come over here, no, no I won't hurt you; I just wanna have a talk with you. –Whack!-

Hey you hit me- NO SHIT!

That's foul language- too bad I don't shapeshift into a BIRD.

Ok, ok, I'm sorry for insulting you- THAT'S RIGHT.

You don't have to rub it in my face- THAT'S RIGHT!

You jut said that- THAT'S RIGHT!

Ok, now you can stop- THAT'S RIGHT!

Ok, that's it….I'm going to go talk to Mary-Lynette now- THAT'S RIGHT!

YOU'RE STUPID! - THAT'S—wait what?


	6. MaryLynette Carter

**Disclaimer: Did you honestly think I owned the Night World Series? Honestly? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! So ** deal with it. Gosh. Oh yeah, and down with Twilight. **

A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated my stories in so long, but school was absolutely insane, and I had acting class…(lame excuses, I know) but I'm going to try and get better at updating! You can hate me if you wish. :(

Anyway, here's Mary-Lynette's!

Mary-Lynette—

Are you ready for this survey- Yes. I'm bracing myself for its amazingness just as I type.

How can you type AND brace yourself? – Are you always so nit-picking? My goodness, Keller was right.

Does Keller scare you, too? – No, but her sister does.

Ok…. – Why doesn't Rashel scare you too?

Well, no I haven't talked to her yet. – Oh, that's a pity. *sarcasm*

Anyway…..Who's your best friend? – Hm, I guess that'd be Rowan, she's so sweet!

Is your hair dyed? – No. It's perfectly healthy thanks for asking (pun intended)

Where is your biological mother? – What? *starts crying* Keller was right about 2 things! You're very insensitive, too!!!!!

What makes you happy? – ASHIE POO!

I believe its ASH, not ASHIE POO. – Someone woke up on the wrong side of the internet (oh Mare, you're so funny!)

How do you dress? – Who said I dressed?

Wow, too much information. – You got that right.

Are you vegetation? – No? Random question.

Do you have a short temper? – Yes. If people don't cooperate with me I kick them in the shins.

Would You Rather….?

Do a Netherlands Skippy Dance shirtless/ Eat Cow pie- For Ash's sake, the Netherlands' Skippy Dance shirtless.

Wrestle a drunken panda bear/ Like Twilight for one whole day! – Oh God, wrestle a drunken panda bear! I'm not a good actress!

Insult Keller and get hit/ Watch the Afflack Duck get beaten by a Sumo Wrestler- Hm, insult Keller and get hit, I love that poor, poor Afflack Duck, it's so CUTE! :)

Ride a horse backwards into a rodeo/ Take a picture of Ash while he's naked- WTF? The second one—hehe

Pee yourself in front of Ash/ Pee yourself in front of everyone else- Pee myself in front of Ash—I'd just kick him in the shin if he said something about it.

Random Questions:

Are you good at math? – Is your face good at math?

WTF? That makes NO SENSE! - Yeah, Keller just gave me some catnip, so sorry.

It's ok- YEAH IT BEST BE OK!

Wow. – I'm sorry about that…..I'll just go hide in that corner right over there.

Well, it was nice talking to you? – Isn't it always?

No. – WELL THEN!

Goodbye- NO! It's never goodbye!

*Computer has blocked Mary-Lynette*- CURSES!!!

-----------------

Well? Review this piece of crap!!!


End file.
